sociology_job_marketfandomcom-20200214-history
2013-2014
Please keep listings in alphabetical order Institutions hiring for fall 2014 Albright College Appalachian State University (2 positions: crim and family) Armstrong Atlantic State Auburn University (2 positions: theory and social psych) Bard College Barnard College Bates College Birmingham Southern College Boston College Boston University Cal State-Fullerton Cal State Dominguez Hills Cal State San Bernardino Carthage College Clemson University Colorado College Colorado State University Concordia College (NY) Cornell University (Development Sociology Dept.) Florida State George Mason University Georgia State University Gettysburg College Grinnell College (Theory) Grinnell College (Stats, Methods) Harvard Hamline University Hope College Hunter College, CUNY Indiana University - Bloomington Johns Hopkins University Kalamazoo College Kent State Knox College Lewis University Louisiana State Loyola University Chicago Marquette University McKendree Merrimack Miami University (OH) Middlebury Missouri State Mississippi State University Montclair State Mount Holyoke Murray State University New York University North Central College North Dakota State Northern Arizona University Norwich University Oberlin College Ohio State Oklahoma State University Old Dominion Oregon State University Penn State Purdue University Quinnipiac University Rutgers University, Camden Rutgers University, Newark Salem State University Sam Houston State University Simon Fraser University San Jose State Skidmore Sonoma State University Spring Hill College Southern Illinois University Edwardsville St. Norbert College Stanford Sociology (3 positions: Environment, Middle East, and South Asia) SUNY Plattsburgh Texas State San Marcos Towson University University of Alabama-Birmingham University of British Columbia University of California - Berkeley University of California - Davis University of California - Irvine University of Califoria-Merced University of Central Florida University of Cincinnati University of Colorado - Boulder University of Colorado-Colorado Springs University of Delaware University of Kentucky- Health University of Maryland University of Maryland Baltimore County University of Massachusetts - Boston University of Massachusetts - Lowell University of Miami University of Michigan University of Missouri - St Louis University of Nevada, Las Vegas University of New Mexico (crim) University of New Mexico (quant) University of North Carolina-Charlotte (gender) University of North Carolina at Greensboro (2 positions: crim/stats & theory/global/inequality) University of North Florida University of South Carolina - Crim University of South Carolina - Crim & Afr Amr Studies University of South Carolina- Family University of Tennessee - Knoxville University of Texas- Austin University of Toronto University of Washington, Tacoma (crim) University of Wisconsin, Madison Ursinus Villanova University Virginia Commonwealth University Washington State University-Vancouver Wesleyan University Westmont College Willamette University Williams College Yeshiva University Schools that have requested more materials Clemson Knox College Penn State Skidmore SUNY - Cortland University of Delaware University of New Hampshire University of Wisconsin - La Crosse Wesleyan University Schools that have canceled search Wesleyan University - Af Am Studies Schools that have made a long list Brown University -Development Brown University - Environment Clemson Grinnell College (theory) Marquette University McGill University University of California - Berkeley University of Nevada, Las Vegas Wesleyan University Schools that have made a short list FSU Soc/PH Indiana University - Bloomington (CJ) Louisiana State University (All positions) Lehigh University Schools that have scheduled phone/Skype interviews Arkansas State University Bridgewater State University Cal State-Chico Cal State-Fullerton Hamline University Hope College Idaho State University Indiana University-Purdue University Indianapolis (IUPUI) (crim) Lycoming McKendree Murray State University North Central -- stratification Ohio University- (crim) Ohio University - inequality Oregon State (Theory) (policy theory) Plymouth State University Providence College (global studies) Radford SUNY Cortland University of Colorado-Colorado Springs University of Delaware University of Kentucky (health) University of Massachusetts, Boston University of Michigan (School of Natural Resources) University of Nevada, Las Vegas University of New Hampshire University of Texas at Tyler Wesleyan University Westmont College Wilkes Willamette University Schools that have scheduled in-person interviews Birmingham Southern College Boston College Brown University -Spatial search Brown University- Orgs Brown University - Development Brown University - Environment Cal State-Fullerton George Mason University Hamline University Hope College Indiana University-Purdue University Indianapolis (IUPUI) Louisiana State University (Environment) Florida State University (Crim) Johns Hopkins University Kent State McGill University Mississippi State University New York University Oberlin Ohio State University (Crim) Ohio State University (Global) Radford Rutgers - Newark (Crim) Saint Norbert College Southern Illinois SUNY-Buffalo University of Alabama-Birmingham University of California - Berkeley University of California - San Diego University of California - Irvine -Crim University of Central Florida University of Colorado - Boulder University of Colorado-Colorado Springs University of Kentucky (health) University of Miami University of Michigan (School of Natural Resources) University of Michigan (Sociology - korean studies search) University of Michigan (Sociology - open search) University of Michigan (Sociology - Race & Inequality in SE Michigan search) University of Missouri - St Louis University of Nebraska-Omaha University of New Mexico (crim) University of New Mexico (quant) University of South Carolina - Crim University of South Carolina (family) University of Tennessee - Knoxville (crim) University of Tennessee - Knoxville (race/gender) Unversity of Texas-San Antonio University of Toronto - Mississauga University of Utah Wagner College Wilkes University Willamette University Schools that have made an offer Mississippi State University University of Kentucky (crim) Schools that have confirmed a hire Mount Holyoke Schools with a Failed Search